


The Back 9

by Rohad



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad
Summary: Just returned from two years living abroad with his god father it's time for Naruto to start learning how to run his fathers High class Country Club. Club Konoha.





	The Back 9

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is old. 2014 old but I think it's still not bad and i've gone in and fixed some my old(bad) writing habits so im transferring it here from FF.net  
> I want to write a new Whiterose story but im dry on ideas at the moment and i just finished up with Inktober, so enjoy this if you haven't read it over there. (I was once a huge NaruHina shipper)

Minato Namikaze walked up the stairs of his home. A clear destination in mind. Today was the first day of June. It was finally time. He stopped at a door at the end of the hall and knocked.

There was a shifting noise and some quiet mumbles. He knocked again louder.

"Naruto, get up. You need to get to the club.

Naruto Namikaze groaned before lifting his head off the pillow and looking groggily at the door his dad was standing behind. He yawned and sat up.

"I'm up." He yawned again. The door stayed closed.

"I'm going to go ahead and head down there. I'll see you in a little while." Naruto made an affirmative noise as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over at the calendar on the wall. A red circle marked today. He grinned jumping out of bed and running into his bathroom to shower.

20 minutes later he was jumping down the stairs. Blonde hair still damp and wild but clean. In a pair of jean sneakers and a bright orange t-shirt.

He ran through the kitchen and grabbed some toast sitting on the counter. His mother was standing in front of the stove cooking. She smiled at him when he leaned over and kissed her cheek before sticking the toast in his mouth and running out of the kitchen.

"Have a good day, Naruto." Kushina called as he skipped out of his house toward the garage where a burnt orange 1980 Pinto with black pinstripes waited for him. He let the motor run, heating up while he devoured the toast.

He pulled out of the garage, hitting the clicker clipped to his visor and was pulling into the street. His old car stuck out like a sore thumb in his neighborhood among the black white and silver Bentley, Rolls-Royce and BMW's . His neighbors all knew the orange Pinto. Neighbors outside watering there grass or leaving for work waved at him as he drove by. He smiled and waved back.

Hokage heights was one of the biggest upper class neighborhoods in the city. He couldn't remember how many times he'd been pulled over by a cop coming home at night when he was 16 and first started driving because they thought he was 'out of place' with his older car in the upper class neighborhood.

He laughed to himself thinking about it. After a little while the regular patrols through his neighborhood all recognized the Pinto and his trouble had stopped. It could start up again. No one had driven the car in the past two years while he'd been living abroad with his godfather, Jiraiya. At 21 he felt like he'd seen more of the world than most people in their 60's had. He'd only been back for a month. He was still unpacking all the little things he'd picked up in various countries from two years of travel.

He looked around as he drove thru the city. Not a lot had changed since he left. A few stores here and there had popped up where others had disappeared. Stores he never visited so it didn't make much difference to him.

There was only one thing he hoped hadn't changed and as he drove up the long drive, bright green manicured lawn on both sides he wasn't disappointed.

Club Konoha.

His father's country club hadn't changed one bit. Accept maybe a new coat of paint. The older scarred guard at the guard stand did a double take when Naruto pulled up.

"Naruto, I heard you'd gotten back last month." Morino Ibiki smiled at him. The old guard had worked for his dad as long as Naruto could remember. Many of the staff had. They we're like family to Naruto. He grinned.

"Yup. Dads gonna start me on my training today." Ibiki laughed and the barrier raised up allowing him through.

"Good luck." Naruto grinned and continued up the drive to the club house. He pulled up to the front and parked his car next to his dads yellow Mercedes. He jumped out and the doorman opened the door for him. Naruto gave him a smile and nodded. Just as he remembered.

The foyers shining wooden floors stretched out before him, draped with jade green rugs, equally green accents on the walls and in the décor. Vaulted ceilings with frescos of forests and a bright crystal chandelier hung from its center. He glanced at his watch. He had some time before his dad was expecting him. He had some friends to catch up with a little.

He walked down the halls without even thinking about where he was headed. The paths ingrained into his memory. He'd walked down theses halls countless times since he was 4. He let his feet carry him without thought to the dining room.

A large spacious room filled with mahogany tables and white cushioned wooden chairs of the same. Green table clothes hung over the side, topped with white cloth napkins as waiters bustled around laying out silverware. The club wouldn't open for another hour. Glancing around he found who was looking for, he was directing a couple waiters who nodded before rushing off.

"Hey, Iruka." The head waiter looked, his eyes lit with recognition. He grinned at the younger man.

"Naruto, I heard you'd finally got back, how have you been?" He clapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Good. When you get the time I'll have to tell you about all the stuff I saw and did while I was with the pervy old man." Iruka nodded. He didn't have a lot of time during the day since he'd been promoted to head waiter last year.

"That's sounds good. I take it your starting your training today." The blonde nodded.

"I still got a little time before he expects me." Iruka nodded.

"Well I need to go check some things. We'll catch up later." He nodded before the man walked off. Naruto glanced over to the leather covered double doors on the other side of the room and grinned.

He walked up and peered through the little round window set in the door and grinned. Just as she always was. Behind the bar sneaking sips of whatever was in the cup as she set glasses on the shelves. He walked quietly, taking care that his sneakers made no noise against the dark wood floor. He slipped onto one of the bars stools and waited for the moment she turned around.

The second she started to turn he was ready.

"Obaachan!" She shrieked and spun around. Tsunade Senju hand to her chest huffed.

"Naruto!?" He grinned at the older woman. She hadn't changed at all. Light blonde hair in twin pigtails, dressed in her uniform, a long sleeve button down shirt and a jade green silk vest over the top.

She reached out and smacked him upside the head knocking him off the stool.

"Ow.." He grimaced standing up as she came around the bar and grabbed him in a smothering hug.

"You brat, it's good to see you." He grinned returning the hug. Other than his parents he'd missed Tsunade the most while he'd been gone. Both of his mom and dad's parents had been gone before he'd been born. Tsunade had been like the grandmother he'd never had.

Even if she hid her age well with who knew how much make up. In her 50's she didn't look a day older than 30. The long time staff joked that she had some kind of illusion to make herself appear younger.

"Today's the day. Huh?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "You better get going then, we'll have plenty of time to talk later. You can tell me how that old idiot is doing too." She gave him a gentle shove out of her bar.

"See you later, Obaachan." He called running out the doors. Tsunade could feel the tick form on her forehead. After so many years she'd never break him of calling her that.

Naruto cut down a few hallways to a door "Employees only" in bold lettering. He knocked and opened the door after a mumbled "come in."

He peaked in and grinned. His dads office looked pretty much the same as it always had. Pristine white walls and plush tan carpeting. A large wooden desk covered in assorted papers a few picture frames he knew held pictured of himself his mom, Jiraiya and longtime friends/employees. A mug of steaming coffee and a flipped open laptop.

Minato sat behind his desk looking at some papers before glancing up and smiling at his son.

"I've been waiting for you, Naruto." He stepped in and closed the door behind him. sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"I stopped to talk to Iruka and Tsunade." Minato nodded.

"Today you're going to start your training for taking over the club. You're going to spend the summer working every job in the clubhouse."

"All of them?" Naruto wondered aloud. His dad nodded.

"You'll spend certain days doing different things, so you can see just how everything in the clubhouse actually works, but you'll spend the majority of your time working what we consider to be the most menial job in the club." His dad explained. Naruto looked on curiously. Minato smiled.

"A caddie."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By late afternoon Naruto got exactly what his dad meant. He'd spent the last five hours carrying around golf clubs for patrons of his family's business. Old grouchy upper class men and woman who complained at him about the club he'd given them when their shot didn't go how they wanted, though he'd given them exactly what they asked for. It took all his will power not to argue when they yelled at him. His dad had warned him about it, knowing his sons personality to be as fiery as his mothers.

When Naruto was at the club working he was just another member of the staff. Their guests had it their way, within reason.

He sighed before taking a long swig of water from his bottle. He'd just dropped off his last client. Who hadn't even thanked him, much less tipped him.

Sure in the long run his family was wealthy from their business, but he'd been raised to work hard and enjoy every little thing. His mom had come from a low class family. She ingrained it in him. His dad had come from money but his attitude was much the same as his moms. He worked hard for his spending money. His parents had offered to buy him a car for his 16th birthday, one of the few grand things they'd ever given him or offered to give him, but he'd turned it down, electing to save up and buy his own car.

Thus his 1980 orange machine, but he loved it. While he didn't know it, his parents had been extremely proud of him for the decision.

Naruto glanced down at the schedule of Tee off times in his hand. There was one to start in 10 minutes. He looked around. All the rest of the caddies were either in the middle of games or nowhere in sight. He sighed and drove around to the course entrance, where he was sure his customer would soon be waiting.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hinata Hyuuga exited her father's town car at the clubhouse doors. He dictated that they needed to make more public appearances at the club, where so many of their fellow elite spent their time. He had work to do, so he sent both daughters and his nephew in his place.

Hinata smiled kindly at the driver and thanked him as he held open the door for her who nodded in turn. Happy to be of service to the kindest of the Hyuuga family.

Hinata glanced at her watch and squeaked. She had elected to play golf at the club, because she knew her cousin Neji would spend his time at the pool mostly and Hanabi would be on the tennis court all day once they arrived. Her tee off was in 5 minutes. She thanks her driver again before rushing through the clubhouse doors, but trying not to run.

She made it to the other side of the club with just a few minutes to spare. Waiting on the deck to the course was a tall young man Hinata had never seen at the club in the last couple years since she'd started coming. He was slim and well toned with a healthy glowing tan, telling her it was from natural time in the sun, unlike most of the people Hinata was used to spending time with, who looked almost an orange hue from spray tans. He stuck out, unlike most of the caddies she saw in golf garb he wore plain blue jeans and an orange T-shirt. A white ball cap with the club logo tossed haphazardly onto his mop of hair.

It was almost a fluorescent blonde yellow, which made his deep blue eyes pop. He smiled widely at her, his eyes crinkling with the motion. "Miss. Hyuuga?" He asked, having read the name next to the scheduled time on the paper. She nodded, blushing a little.

Naruto was surprised. She seemed to be about his age. Which wasn't rare, there were rich kids all around the clubhouse, but most of them enjoyed the clubs other activates. All the men and woman he caddied that day had been older, mid 30s and older. He'd seen the occasional younger man on the course but not really any woman. Most of them tended to congregate in the dining room, gossiping, or more commonly in the spa.

He was surprised, but not unpleasantly.

She had an odd but not unappealing look to her. Long pale midnight hair that swayed just below her waist, pale lavender eyes, appearing to have no discernible pupils and pale but not unhealthy skin.

"I'm Naruto. I'll be your caddie this afternoon." He grinned. The blush remained but she nodded. Hinata almost slapped herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She extended a hand to the young man. "I'm Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto smiled taking her smaller hand in his.

He loaded her clubs into the cart and plopped down behind the wheel. "Ready?" She nodded sliding onto the bench seat beside him, before he drove down the manicured lawn towards the first hole.

Naruto was quite surprised after a few holes, she never yelled at him, when she messed up a shot she apologized to him. He couldn't help but laugh at that, causing her to redden. She readily welcomed his advice on her stance, swing or club choice.

Naruto stood next to her at the tee. Holding two clubs. He handed her the wood driver, talking as he did. Hinata was upset that she couldn't get a farther shot off the tee.

"Take this one and just concentrate on making solid contact with the ball. Don't worry about getting it really far, long shots doesn't necessarily mean a lower score." Hinata took the club and adjusted her stance as he'd shown her.

"There ya go, now just release in one fluid motion, concentrating on the ball." She did. It made a loud 'clak' as she made solid contact sending the white orb sailing across the fairway. It bounced a few times before rolling to a stop only a few yards from the green. She smiled happily.

Naruto with his hand shielded over his eyes grinned. "Nice shot, Hinata." She smiled shyly at his praise. He took the club from her and set the bag in the cart before they drove down the fairway to where it had landed. When they hopped out Hinata looked at the distance, about 20 yards from the hole.

"Hm, Naruto, can I have...the 7 iron?" She asked unsure. He grinned and handed it to her happily. She gave it a whack knocking it a mere few inches from the hole. Naruto handed her the putter and with a precise light tap, it clunked into the bottom of the cup.

"Awesome, you birdied that one, Hinata." She smiled. Feeling accomplished. Normally she would triple bogey this hole. It was a great improvement.

By the end of her game Hinata had improved her overall score by 9 strokes, thanks to Naruto's help. He pulled back up to the club house and unloaded her clubs.

"Thank you…for your help today, Naruto." She managed to get out, pressing her fingers together nervously.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for. It was fun. The large clock on the outside of the club house chimed and they both looked up. 7pm.

"Oh I've got to go." She dug into the pocket of the knee length skirt she was wearing and held her hand to out to him. He cocked his head and put his hand out. She pressed something into his hand.

"Thank you again." She mumbled before disappearing into the clubhouse. He watched her go before looking back to his hand. A crisp 20 dollar bill lay in his palm. Its face looking back at him. He grinned.

'Sweet'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hinata returned to the club the next 3 days in a row and each time was elated to find Naruto there to caddie for her. She thought for a fleeting moment that he was glad to see her as well, if only because she was a good tipper, but what was a handful of 20s to her, if it kept around the happy blonde.

On the her fourth day in a row Hinata was disappointed to not find Naruto there. When her game was over she gave the young man who had caddied for her the money she usually gave Naruto. He happily thanked her.

As she walked thru the club to the front doors she was surprised to hear someone calling her name. She looked up and found a pink bobbed haired woman coming toward her, followed by a long haired blonde. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They had gone to the same private high school she had.

"Hinata. It's good to see you again." Sakura smiled. Ino smiled as well. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, well I just finished playing golf." The other girls seemed surprised.

"I didn't know you played golf." Hinata nodded. "Hey, Ino and I were about to go eat in the dining room, why don't you join us? We can catch up." Hinata hesitated before nodding.

"Sure."

They took an empty table and the other two girls chatted, asking Hinata questions about what she'd been doing since they graduated. A few moments later 3 glasses of water we're sat in front of them. Hinata looked up to thank the waiter but the words caught in her throat as she peered up into deep blue eyes.

"Naruto?" He grinned.

"Hi, Hinata." Sakura and Ino we're curious how Hinata knew the blonde waiter.

"What can I get for you ladies?" He flashed them a brilliant smile. He jotted their orders down on hit notepad. "I'll be back with it in a few minutes." After he'd walked off to another table did Ino and Sakura turn their attention back to her.

"Who was that?" Sakura questioned her with a cocked brow.

Hinata pressed her fingers together out of habit.

"A caddie." The other two girls glanced at each other.

"Does he caddie for you?" She nodded.

"He has the last few days." They looked like they wanted to ask more but Ino sat straight up and nudged Sakura who turned to look where Ino was looking.

The Uchiha brothers, Itachi and Sauske had just walked into the dining room and sat at a table at the other end of the dining room.

Both girls we're now fully occupied discussing the younger brother. Hinata soundlessly sighed with relief now that they weren't concentrated on her. At that moment a plate of beautifully arranged leafy greens and vegetables was sat down in front of her. She looked up and nearly fainted with how close Naruto was to her as he sat the plate down. He quickly set down the other two plates as well.

"Need anything else?" The girls shook their heads and thanked him. He grinned before walking off.

Naruto noticed the two men sitting at a table on the other side of the dining room. He started to walk over when a hand clapped on his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder at Iruka.

"Why don't you let Sai handle that table and you go take a quick break?" He only had to think about it for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, thanks Iruka." He smiled before walking out of the dining room to the kitchen. He weaved around the other coming and going waiters to the staff fridge against the back wall. He opened it and scanned the contents before grabbing a crinkly brown paper sack with his name scribbled on it.

He pulled out a thick plastic wrapped sandwich and grinned to himself. Mom made the best sandwiches. It was half way thru inhaling his lunch did he notice the loud commotion coming from the dining room. He jumped up and ran to the kitchen doors.

In the dining room the chatter of people had all but come to a halt as they watched the scene before them. Sauske Uchiha glared up at the pale waiter, who now had the scattered remains of a plate of food splattered on the floor and his pants.

"That's not. What I ordered." He spat. His brother across the table looked terribly embarrassed, but not surprised. The pale man mumbled a string of apologies as he began picking up the biggest chunks of the food that had been slapped out of his hand by the younger Uchiha.

Naruto scowled angrily already making his way over to give that bastard a piece of his mind when a hand grabbed him by the collar. He protested as Iruka steered him back into the kitchen. Once the kitchen door shut again and Iruka released him he rounded on him.

"What the hell, Iruka?!" The head waiter shook his head. This was why he'd sent Naruto on break. There'd be no stopping him if it had been him in Sai's place. The younger Uchiha made frequent scenes with the staff when he was here.

"You know as well as I do that's just how some of these people are, there's no pleasing them." Iruka shrugged. He knew that look on his face. "What would you have said, Naruto? You're just a member of the staff for the next few months, remember?" Naruto grunted.

He remembered. His dad had made it clear that's he wasn't to tell people who he was, or they wouldn't treat him like they treated the rest of the staff members, and that would defeat the purpose. He'd have to live with it. For now.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He spent the next two days working as a waiter before being relegated back to caddie. He scanned over his schedule and couldn't help but grin. The last tee time on his paper had become his favorite.

"Hyuuga"

He liked the quiet girl. No small part that she actually tipped him but she was actually pleasant to be around. She listened to his advice and didn't seem to mind his sometimes rambling talk and excitability. She looked like she was even listening to most of it.

He pulled his cart up to the large porch that butted up to the course and found her waiting there. He smiled brightly at her.

"Hey, Hinata!" She jumped, having not seen him.

"Oh. Hello, Naruto." She managed shyly. He hoped out and bound up the short set of steps up to the deck.

"Ready to get going?" He asked smiling as he hooked a thumb over his should, gesturing to the course.

She gave a small nod. "Yes, if you are." He grabbed her clubs and set them in the back of the cart before sitting down behind the wheel. She slid in next to him.

The day was warm and sunny a slight breeze blew through the open cart, blowing her long silky strands in his face. The soft scent of lavender tickled his nose. He sneezed and she quickly pulled her long tresses back into her hand.

"Sorry." She mumbled apologetically. He laughed, surprising her.

"No worries, what is that, lavender?" She blushed and nodded mutely. He smiled nodding to himself.

The first 6 holes went smoothly until they got to Hinata's least favorite hole. It wasn't particularly far but it was littered with ponds. She lost several balls in the last few days in the crystal blue water.

She was dismayed when one plopped loudly into the nearest little pond. Naruto dug around in the bag. It looked like that was the last ball. Hinata cursed her luck, she hadn't realized how few she had left so she could buy some.

"I'll have to go back to the club house and buy some more." She said to herself, aloud. Naruto shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, I got it." He walked past her down the fairway toward the water. She watched his back for a second, with nothing else to do she followed him up to the edge of the water.

"Um, Naruto?" He looked up at her as he sat on the grass and pulled off his sneakers and socks. "What are you doing, I can just go buy some at the club house." He waved her off.

"You don't have to go buy any, I can easily get these back." he waded out into the pond, the water rippled around his knees. The edge of his shorts sweeping the surface. He stared into the blue water before plunging both hands into it.

Hinata watched from the bank as he swept his hands thru the water and after a few minutes stood back up. He turned back to her and grinned holding two fistfuls of balls. He waded back over and dropped them onto the bank before going back for more. After a couple trips about 30 balls sat drying in the sun as he climbed out of the pond.

"You didn't have to do that." She mumbled.

He shrugged.

"No big deal, now you don't have to buy any." He slipped on his shoes and gathered all the balls up in his shirt and they walked back up the hill toward the cart. He deposited them into the bag, having to force the last few into the pocket. He held one out to her and she took it. She looked at it than back up to his smiling face, finding herself smiling as well.

"Thank you, Naruto."

She didn't hit the water again that rest of the day.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next week the golf course was closed for the day for some maintenance. From the clubs back porch Hinata could see men on mowers cutting the grass and out wading thru the ponds, dredging the waters.

She was actually supposed to be meeting Ino and Sakura at the pool anyway. Though she was a little disappointed that she wouldn't see Naruto.

The ladies locker room was quiet. Only a few women were still inside changing. She scanned the lockers till she found the right one and set her hand bag inside and slipped the green cotton dress over her head, swimsuit underneath. She folded it neatly and set it on top of the bag before shutting the metal door draping a towel over her shoulder.

The pool bustled with people, most just reclining in the chairs by the water, soaking up the sun, reading or just chatting, but some were in the pool.

"Over here Hinata!" She smiled and waved at both girls reclining in the bleach white chairs. She sat in the empty chair besides them.

"No golf today?" Ino peered at her over the large shades perched on her nose. She shook her head.

"They're doing some maintenance on the course today." She couldn't help the disappointment in her voice.

"I didn't know you were so into golf." Sakura looked at her. Ino smirked.

"I think it's got something to do more with that cute waiter/caddie of hers." Hinata blushed hotly. Was she so transparent? They noticed her red face and laughed.

"yeah, he's kinda cute." Sakura mulled over.

"Too bad though…" The other two girls looked at Ino questioningly. "Well, I mean. He's staff." Sakura nodded. Hinata kept silent. She suddenly remembered why she hadn't been super close with the other two girls.

They weren't snobs per say, Hinata was to nice to think so badly or people. Most people, but the two girls had a tendency to look down their noses at people not as well off as them or herself.

"yeah, to bad he's just a waiter and caddie." Sakura shrugged but Ino was looking across the pool.

"Lifeguard to, apparently." Both girls looked over to where she was looking, and sure enough there was the blonde. He was wearing a white tank top and the bright red swim trunks with the white cross on them that signified a lifeguard. He was talking to another man in matching trunks. The regular lifeguard, A tell dark blue haired man with a shark grin and odd complexion, almost blue in tone.

"Jack of all trades isn't he?" Sakura commented. Hinata didn't say anything She was fighting the losing battle of trying to keep the crimson flush from crawling up her neck as she stared. She suddenly felt rather naked in her two piece swim suit.

He was even more muscled than she had imagined, and she noticed something she hadn't before. She couldn't see it very well from where she was but there was definitely a good sized black tattoo on his exposed right bicep.

"It's getting hot out here, I'm going for a dip." Sakura stood up off the chair kicked off her sandals, setting her sun hat in the chair. Ino nodded.

"Sounds good, come on, Hinata." She tore her eyes away and took a moment to process that she was being talked to. She nodded slipping off her own sandals and walking around to the stairs leading into the water. The water was cool and clear on her skin. A nice contrast to the hot sun beating down on her.

She hadn't noticed the younger Uchiha in the pool until that was where Ino and Sakura we're heading. She couldn't suppress the roll of her eyes. She found the younger Uchiha to be rather, unsavory. A jerk, to be more accurate. Oh well.

She swam around for twenty minutes before just letting herself float atop the water her eyes closed. The sun making her nearly drift off, until a shadow blocked out the light. She cracked her eyes open and stared up at a the grinning face of a now shirtless Naruto standing about 10 feet away from her on the concrete. The sun behind him casting a long shadow over her face.

"Hey Hinata" He mouth opened but she was speechless her eyes, rather than on his face we're trained on his exposed torso. He wasn't super muscular but what was there was well defined on his slim frame. She could also now clearly see the black smear that she believed to be a tattoo.

It was a black tribal tattoo of some kind of animal, with several whipping tails.

"Funny seeing you here." He smiled down at her. Her face turned a bright red. He senses overloaded and before she know it her vision had gone black as she slipped under the water.

"Hinata!"

That's what it sounded like but she wasn't sure. All noise was partially muffled by the water.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hinata blinked. Her vision a little blurry. She rubbed at her eyes and carefully sat up, looking around. She laid in a white cot. The walls around her also a stark bright white. She was in the clubs infirmary.

"You're awake. Good." She looked up at the nurse sitting in a desk beside. She came over and began checking Hinata's pulse. "How do you feel?"

Hinata gave a quiet "fine" in reply. The nurse nodded.

"Good, I'll be back." She walked out of the room and left her alone. Inside the club the air conditioner was going and Hinata noticed how chilled she was and gathered the fairly wet blanket around her.

She turned to the door as it opened. A tall blue eyed blonde walked in, but not the one she was familiar with.

He smiled kindly at her.

"you gave us quite a scare, Miss Hyuuga." He walked up to the side of the bed. She had a moment of recognition. He was Minato Namikaze. The owner of Club Konoha.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Don't worry about that, how are you feeling?" Before she could open her mouth to speak the door burst open and Naruto came running in. Wet and still shirtless.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" He leaned over her, starring into her face. She began to turn a violent shade of red.

"Naruto" He looked over at his dad."Go wait in the hall, until I'm finished with Miss. Hyuuga."

He opened his mouth to argue but noticed his dads eyes narrow ever so slightly. He knew that look well.

He stood up straight and nodded. "Yes, sir." He glanced back at her before walking out of the door and closing it quietly behind him.

She looked worriedly after him.

"Are you alright, Miss. Hyuuga?' She looked back to the man beside her bed. She nodded.

"yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry for the trouble." He waved away her apologies

"It's no trouble, do you want me to call your car?" She shook her head.

"No I'm alright, really." She smiled and he nodded. She stood up and he walked out in the hall with her.

"If you need anything feel free to call me." She nodded and he walked back into the infirmary. She turned and look up and down the hall. Naruto wasn't in the hall. She was a little disappointed by that.

"Hey, Hinata." She jumped. He peeked his head out from behind the corner. He glanced around and not seeing the other man came out.

"Are you okay?" She blushed a little but nodded. He relaxed a little. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so much panic his heart nearly stopped as when Hinata sank under the water. He was becoming rather fond of the quiet girl. He hadn't thought about it till after he'd dived head first into the pool without a thought and pulled her out of the water. Kisame had looked her over and said she was fine before telling him to take her to the infirmary while he called his father.

He looked down at the quiet girl in front of him and made a quick decision.

"Hinata." She looked up at him still red, trying not to stare. "Are you busy tonight?" Her eyes widened. She managed to shake her her head. "You want to go to the movies with me tonight?" She squeaked. Her mouth slightly ajar.

"If you don't want to that's okay, I..." She panicked, he'd mistaken her silence as an answer.

"Yes!" She cried. He was surprised at the outburst. "Um, yes, I'd love to." He grinned.

"Great. 8 sound okay?" She nodded. "Cool. I'll pick you up." She gave him the directions and parted ways. She met up with Sakura and Ino in the clubs foyer after she'd changed.

"Hinata, hey, what happened, are you alright?" Sakura asked as she looked over the other girl.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry if I scared you." The other girls brushed off her apologies.

"It's fine. We were worried when your caddie started yelling your name an dived into the water and came up with you." She hadn't known about that. "The life guard wouldn't let us see you." Ino informed her.

"I'm sorry I guess I just passed out." Both girls gave her a 'Obviously' look.

"Well now that's over you want to go and have dinner with Sakura and me?" Hinata glanced at the clock it was half pass 5.

"Sorry, I have plans for later, rain check?" They nodded and Hinata waved good-bye before leaving the clubhouse. She had to get home and get ready.

When she walked into the house it was quiet. She knew her father was out of town on business for the next two weeks. Naruto picking her up would go unnoticed. He sister was usually elsewhere, though where she never knew. The only unaccounted presence was..

"You're home early." She jumped. Neji was leaning against the kitchen entrance, he must have heard her come in.

"I decided to call it a day, the golf course was closed for maintenance, I met some friends at the pool instead." He nodded accepting the explanation without complaint. She hadn't lied, but she felt guilty, she hadn't told him the whole truth exactly.

"Hanabi and I are going to try that new restaurant downtown this evening, would you like to accompany us?" She shook her heard.

"No, but thank you, nii-san. I have plans to see a movie with a friend tonight." She bit the inside of her cheek, it wasn't really a lie. He nodded.

"if you change your mind before 7:30 let me know." With that he walked down the hall toward his rooms.

She nodded and once his door had shut she rushed up the stairs toward her own rooms and the shower.

At 7:30 she said good-bye to her sister and cousin as she nervously rushed to comb thru her hair. The word date had never passed between either of them but that didn't mean it wasn't, right?

She spent 20 minutes deliberating what to wear. Normally whenever she went out her father demanded only the nicest attire, but this wasn't a business of family function, she was just going to the movies...with Naruto. She'd spent more time thinking about it than she would ever admit.

It was just the movies and being that Naruto was a member of club staff he probably didn't really have anything so fancy,he was of course probably middle class(as much as she disliked the word) like most who worked such positions. He seemed a blue jeans and shirt kind of guy regardless.

After a little digging she managed to unearth the only pair of jeans she owned. Still designer but jeans non the less and a plain white tank top. She pulled a mint green half jacket over it and slipped on her flats before waiting in the living room.

At 20 after she was beginning to get dismayed. Maybe he'd changed his mind and simply wouldn't show up.

The doorbell rang and she nearly jumped out of her skin before rushing to the door, beating the maid. She nearly flung it open and standing on the stoop was Naruto. Grinning sheepishly, standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder was on of the neighborhoods guards.

"Hey,Hinata, sorry I'm late." He glared hatefully at the security guard beside him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Miss Hyuuga, but we caught this man in front of your house, he claims he's here to see you." She nodded.

"Yes, I'm expecting him." The guard nodded and bid goodnight before walking back down the path toward the gate. Naruto glaring at him the whole way before he turned back to the woman before him.

"I'm really sorry I'm late, I would have been here 20 minutes ago but they've been interrogating me." He huffed at the last part. She couldn't help the small smile at his pouting face.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded before stepping out of the house. When they got to his car she understood why the guards had stopped him. His orange Pinto stuck out quite drastically.

He held open the passenger door for her and she smiled thanking him before climbing in.

When they got to the city's theater she was disappointed to find that all the movies had already begun to play.

"Well I guess we won't be seeing a movie.." She looked over at him as he looked up at the billboard, seeing the movies had all begun 10 minutes ago. She looked sadly at the ground. She'd so been looking forward to this, now she'd just end up back home.

"Oh well. There's other stuff to do in this town." He grinned. She looked up at him surprised.

"Hey, you hungry? There's this restaurant I like to go to, they have great food." She nodded.

Glad the evening would continue. After another 10 minutes in the car he stopped in front of a small restaurant Hinata had never seen before, but fer family only ever dined out in the pricey-er side of the city.

'Ichiraku's'

They walked in and delicious smells filler her nose. It wasn't terribly busy but it was a weeknight.

Naruto hopped onto a stool at the counter and Hinata slid into the seat beside him. A young woman maybe 10 years older than them, dressed in waitress uniform walked up to them from behind the counter.

"Hey, Naruto." She smiled at the blonde. "I haven't seen you since.." She glanced at her watch. "..lunch time" 

He chuckled almost guilty. Almost. 

"I just can't stay away Ayame-chan." 

She glanced at Hinata.

"Who's your lovely friend?" She asked. He perked.

"Oh, sorry. Ayame this is Hinata Hyuuga, Hinata this is Ayame. She and her dad own Ichiraku's." They said the pleasantries before Ayame took out her notepad.

"Usual,Naruto?" He nodded. She turned to Hinata. "For you miss?" Hinata glanced up at the menu. It was evidently a ramen shop.

"Miso, please." She said. Ayame nodded, jotting it down.

"Be out shortly." Than she disappeared into the back.

Naruto glanced at Hinata and could see the unasked question in her eyes.

"yeah, I come here a lot. Have been since I was a little kid. My dad loves this place to." He admitted. She smiled.

"So you grew up here?" She asked.

"Born and raised." He nodded proudly. 

The conversation flowed easily and steadily between them. Hinata managed to forget her nervousness. The talking only stopped when the food came. She was slightly amazed to watch him nearly inhale his first bowl. When he began his second he glanced at her and must have seen the awed expression on her face. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. He'd learned manners at a young age and at some point he'd thrown them out the window.

He slowed his eating, face still red.

"Sorry.."

His jaw went slack with surprise when she started to laugh. A quiet musical sound in his ears. Like wind chimes in the breeze. After a moment she managed to catch herself , covering her mouth with both hands.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to la.." She was cut off by his own throaty laughter.

"It's ok, you should laugh more often." He smiled before they both returned to their food.

Long after it was gone they stayed at the counter talking until he looked up and noticed they were the only ones in the place.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"They left, we closed 15 minutes ago." Ayame stood behind the counter washing dishes.

"I'm sorry if we kept you." Hinata apologized, bowing her head.

"No, problem." The older woman waved off her apology.

Naruto laid some money on the counter and waved as he and Hinata stood and left the restaurant. He glanced at his watch. 15 after midnight.

"I didn't realize how long we were there. I guess I should get you home, huh?" She nodded, she wished the evening didn't have to end yet.

The house was dark when he pulled up. He walked her to the door and she unlocked it.

"I hope you had a good time, Hinata. I know it probably wasn't the kind of place you're used to." He scratched the back of his head nervously. She shook her head.

"I had a great time,Naruto. Thank you for taking me." She assured. He smiled.

"I'm glad...maybe..we could do it again sometime?" He shuffled his feet. 

"mhmm, I'd like that." She fidgeted with her fingers nervously.

"How about next Friday? There's supposed to be a festival going on outside of town to celebrate the Summer." She had started nodding before he finished.

"I'd...love to." She tried to clamp down on he stuttering.

"Cool, I'll find out about the time and let you know, ok?" She nodded.

"Great, ill see you tomorrow than. Good night, Hinata-chan." She blushed at the added suffix.

"Good night, Naruto-kun." She went inside and he walked back into his car and drove the familiar route home. He parked in his driveway and turned the key, letting the car go quiet, but stayed where he was. Sitting in the dark in front of his house.

He grinned to himself. He couldn't contain his joy.

"Dattebayo!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Naruto spent the next two weeks working at the club by day, usually as a caddie, but he'd covered most of the other jobs as well, and spent at least 3 nights a week with his now affectionately known Hinata-chan. It was always a good time, save for the one time they had met with the Uchiha's on the course. Itachi had been friendly and open, but the younger, Sauske, if Naruto remembered correctly, he had gotten into a slight argument with the younger Uchiha, who promised to report him to the club owner for his disrespect. He was quite irritated, and Naruto quite smug when he was still there the next day.

He was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see her tonight because her father had gotten back in town that day and they we're having a family dinner. He'd brought up that he should come meet her father and she looked horrified. She told him that her father didn't need to know about him. She said that he wouldn't approve. Naruto understood. He had a good feeling her father was a one of those snobs, and wouldn't approve of him seeing Hinata because of his albeit imaginary, "middle-class" status.

The inevitable did happen though. Not two weeks after Hiashi had returned did he begin to notice his daughters nightly disappearances, and sent his nephew to find out what she was doing exactly. Neji, was no fool. He'd gleaned his cousins whereabouts weeks before. He cared for his cousin, but now was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He had no choice but to divulge what he knew to his uncle. The outcome was as he feared once Hiashi had glimpsed the young jean and t-shirts man at the club one afternoon with Hinata.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Naruto waited around aimlessly for Hinata to show up for her tee time. He glanced her lavender hair out of the corner of his eye and turned grinning.

"Hey, Hinata-cha..." The words died on his lips. She looked absolutely morbid. Like someone had died. His stomach dropped into his feet.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" She stared at him, blinking feverishly at the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. He reached out to hold her but she flinched from his touch.

" ..my father found out that.." her breath caught.

"About us?" He guessed. She nodded.

"I..I can't see you...anymore,Naruto.." The words bit into his heart.

"Hinata.." She looked up at him, tears had leaked through and ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry,Naruto!" She turned and ran.

"Hinata!" She didn't stop, just ran until she disappeared from his sight.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hinata felt miserable. She'd spent the last 2 days crying after her quick meeting with Naruto. He looked as stricken as she felt. She didn't even glance up when there was a quiet knock on her bedroom door. Her cousin walked in, closing the door behind him.

He felt guilty about his part in this.

"Hinata. I want to apologize..." She sat up and rubbed at her puffy red eyes.

"It's not your fault, nii-san. I know how he can be." Neji still felt guilty when he looked at her face. She hadn't come out of her room in two days. His uncle claimed that she would get over it soon enough. It was just a passing fancy. Seeing the look on Hinata's face he had a hard time believing his uncles words.

She sniffed. "Was their something you needed Neji." He came out of his thoughts and nodded.

"Uncle is hosting a party here at the house tomorrow night. He insists you be present some of the wealthier club patrons will be attending."

She nodded sullenly but said nothing. Neji frowned and left. He stood outside her door and sighed. Hanabi stood outside in the hall and looked at him questioningly. He shook his head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Something was terribly wrong with her little blonde. Tsunade knew. He'd been assigned to work with her in the bar. She had acted annoyed at the prospect but was secretly over joyed to have her favorite sunshine blonde with her.

However the sunshine she expected was hidden by dark and stormy clouds.

It was only lunch so the the bar was still pretty empty, which was good because he looked like someone had run over his puppy. The normal vibrant blue of his eyes seemed dull and gray. His hair usually a mess of spikes was even more messy and unkempt than usual.

Rather than argue with her and make jokes he did whatever she said without complaint. He looked like the walking dead. Minato had called her that morning to warn her that something was horribly wrong with his son. He and Kushina were worried, they'd never seen him so upset.

She had taken it with a grain of salt. Sure Naruto pouted occasionally but was quick to jump out of it. This was something else. He looked miserable. He looked like how she felt when her lover Dan had died all those years ago.

"Naruto, will you go to the back and grab the hurricane glasses?" He nodded

"Sure, Tsunade." She stopped what she was doing. No 'Sure,thing, Oba-chan!' Something was REALLY wrong.

She turned and grabbed his shoulders.

"What are you doing?!" She forced him onto one of the bar stools before calmly walking around and pulling out her personal bottle of sake and to saucers. She filled both and slid one in front of him. He stared down at it a moment before downing it. She nodded to herself. He may have been 21 but Naruto wasn't much of a drinker. To actually drink at noon. Something was wrong. She poured another and sat the bottle down.

"So what's wrong?" He looked up at her. The look in his eyes broke her heart.

"Nothi.." She slammed her hand onto the counter. He jolted, looking up at her.

"Don't give me that shit,Naruto. I've known you since you were 3. Something is obviously wrong." She sighed and her expression softened.

"You can tell me what's wrong, kid." He looked back down at the sake and slowly emptied the saucer.

"I've been seeing Hinata Hyuuga for the last month." The name was familiar. Tsunade ran thru her memory of patrons. Ah, yes. A pretty young woman with long hair and lavender eyes. Tsunade had seen her around the club.

"Her dad just found out, and now I can't see her anymore." He said it sadly. Pain evident in his words and face.

Tsunade nodded in understanding.

"She's been dating Naruto the caddie, not Naruto Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze,owner of club Konoha?" He nodded.

"Just go ahead and tell her the truth,Naruto." He shook his head vehemently.

"I've thought about it, I can't let dad down. I have to learn all of this. It wouldn't work if people knew.." Tsunade refilled his glass and Naruto drank it as well. His fingers fiddled with the cup and he looked up and smiled sadly at her.

"You know what sucks,Oba-chan?" She didn't respond. "I really, really liked Hinata-chan..."

Later when the bar started to fill up and Naruto had the bar tender thing down Tsunade told him she'd be back, he nodded and she slipped out of the bar.

Heading straight for The boss's Office.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Naruto said a quick hi to his parents when he walked into the house before disappearing up the stairs to his room. Kushina looked worriedly at her husband. He'd told her what Tsunade had told him.

"He knows how all the positions work, Minato. He can do them just as well as they can. It will take a few years for him to learn how everything works, what about his happiness now?" She insisted. He nodded in agreement before walking into the kitchen and picking up the phone.

"This is Minato Namikaze..Yes, it's good to hear from you as well, I received your invitation, my family and I would love to attend, my son has recently come home from living abroad, I'm sure you're aware he'll be taking over the business from me someday in the future, so I thought it would be a good time to introduce him to his peers...Yes, I'm sure he'd be thrilled to meet your daughter...Great, we'll see you than."

He laid the phone in its cradle and looked over at Kushina who smiled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Naruto, let's go." His father called up the stairs. Naruto sighed. Straightening his orange tie.

He didn't want to go to a party. He didn't feel like doing anything but laying in bed moping, as he'd been doing for the last four days.

He came down the stairs rather sullenly. Not noticing of his parents shared glance.

He climbed into his dads Mercedes and left the drive. He stared out the window, glumly. He wondered what Hinata was doing right now?

The thought only served to further depress him. He wasn't sure when but he began to recognize the neighborhood they were in. He sat up quickly

"Where is this party at again?" He couldn't see his dads smirk from the backseat.

"An old associate of mines home. Hiashi Hyuuga." Naruto half climbed into the front seat.

"Hyuga?!" He looked at his dad. His father nodded. His mother stiffled a giggle.

When they pulled into the large drive full of cars He was frantically clawing his way out of the car and bounding up the drive. He knocked on the door, his parents catching up to him just as Neji opened the door.

He smiled knowingly as the older Namikaze's caught up.

"Welcome to our home, my uncle is expecting you, Mr. Namikaze." Minato nodded and they walked in.

Many of the younger guests quieted. Club patrons. Ino and Sakura especially when they noticed Naruto. They were quite surprised. Hiashi smiled at Minato as he walked up, but stopped stunned at the sight of the young man he knew as the man his daughter had been seeing and felt a drop in his stomach.

"A..ah, Minato. I'm glad you could come, with your..family." It sounded almost like a question.

Minato nodded. "Thank you for inviting us. You know my wife, Kushina of course." Hiashi nodded but he was staring at the young blonde.

"And this is our Son, Naruto. He recently came back before the beginning of summer from living abroad with my friend Jiraiya, you remember him, I'm sure." Hiashi nodded mutely. Everyone in their circle knew the eccentric old billionaire.

Hinato chose this moment to come out of the hallway to greet her fathers guests, but her eyes were now stuck on the blonde.

"N..Na..Naruto?"She stared, surprised.

"Hinata, I see you've met Naruto Namikaze." Hiashi found his voice.

Naruto grinned widely.

"Hey Hinata-chan."


End file.
